Subscribers in telecommunications networks often face coverage issues in certain areas of the network that render it impossible to utilize the services provided by the network. Such coverage issues can be caused by overcrowding in the network, operating problems within the network and connectivity issues, for example.
When faced with coverage issues, some subscribers/customers may become unsatisfied with their operator service and switch to another operator if the coverage issues are not promptly identified and addressed.